


Inexpressible

by slytherin_me_baby



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Alec Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Choking, Cock Ring, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Slavery, Triggers, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_me_baby/pseuds/slytherin_me_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets kidnapped and put into Downworld sex trafficking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on here. I had this idea rolling around in my head and was in the mood for something dark. Please head the warnings and let me know if you think I should continue it out of a oneshot. Thanks for reading!

Alec couldn't feel much anymore. 

He had stopped wishing months ago that someone would come to save him. That Jace and Izzy would come busting into the joint and kill every Downworlder.

He also stopped wishing for Magnus as well. 

Alec tried his best to count the days but sometime after the tenth, he had lost count. He was losing the will to live, really, he no longer wanted to. If he could find a way to end his life he would have by now. 

"Are you paying attention to me, Shadowhunter?" Snapped a voice above him, followed by a harsh slap right across his pale cheek. Alec's head whipped back, his eyes shutting with the temporary feeling of pain that washed over him. 

"I'm listening." He answered in a whisper, body shaking. Alec was naked spread across his torn dirty mattress that sat on the cold dank cell floor. The only light in the room came from the moon shinning in from a barred window several feet up. He didn't mind the dark, it allowed him not to see what was happening when his buyer would command him to watch. 

"Good, then open that pretty mouth." Purred the Warlock above him, knee digging in between his thighs. Alec closed his eyes tightly, his breath shortening. He didn't want to have his cock in his mouth, he hated how it didn't allow him to breath and the smell of musk that would stuff his nose. 

So he clenched his jaw shut, trying to wiggle out from his reach which was inevitable. His limbs were all tied up, arms stretched above his head with rope linking him to the bed frame and legs spread wantonly, knees bent. 

Alec's eyes snapped open as his jaw was grabbed roughly, fingers digging in hard enough to make him gasp from the pain. "When I say open your mouth, you open it." The man hissed and Alec didn't respond. He tried to remain stoic, unafraid but his eyes betrayed him as they began to leak tears. 

The weight from the bed shifted as the older man positioned himself, his large dick standing erect and pushing against the Shadowhunter's lips. With a snap of his hips, his cock stabbed itself through the small opening of his mouth, burying to the hilt and making Alec choke under the sudden intrusion. 

"Mmmm, fuck, you have such a nice little mouth don't you, angel." He whispered, fingers curling around and threading through Alec's slick black hair. The Warlock pulled at his locks, forcing him further down his length. Alec cried onto him, desperately trying to breath out of his nose but only finding curling blue pubic hair in his wake. 

Bile began to rise to his throat as the other fucked into his mouth repeatedly, holding the Shadowhunter's head steady as he pistoned in and out. The Downworlder tasted like salt and smelled like the ocean and he tried to pretend that maybe this was Magnus who was doing this to him. That he was tied up because it was some kinky shit that Magnus was into and Alec wanted this. 

Alec transported himself there, eye's screwed shut as he pictured his boyfriend above him and like magic, he began to bob his head along with the other, tongue swirling and cheeks hollowing as he sucked the other down. Though just as soon as he did, he was already being yanked off by his hair, a spit line connecting him to the large dick hovering inches away from his sore lips. 

"Someone seems eager, you little slut." The Warlock hummed, purple eyes dancing with amusement as he lowered himself more onto Alec's level. "I paid for a fuck, now I'm going to get it." 

Alec sprang to life at that, his blue eyes flicking open and arms tugging against his restraints. He pulled until the skin around his writs began to bleed again, crimson soaking the rope and flowing down his arms like thin streams. "Aww, is someone afraid of getting fucked?" The man teased, a greedy look flashing across his eyes. "I'm sure you will enjoy it, sluts always liked being filled up the ass." 

Even though begging was futile, Alec still couldn't help himself. The first time he had too much pride to beg... Any pride he once had was long gone by now. "P-Please. I'll do anything just don't-" His words were cut off as two fingers pushed into his mouth. 

"Shhh. Now, go on and suck." He commanded and when Alec didn't respond he pushed his fingers more into his mouth, reveling at the whimper that sounded. "Come on now, I'm trying to prep you. Or would you rather me use your beautiful blood as lube?" 

Alec obeyed, swirling his tongue and trying his best to coat the digits heavily in saliva, knowing that was the only preparation he was going to receive. Ten days ago Alec would never dream of eagerly sucking fingers like lollipops, the same ones only seconds away from raping him. Ten days ago he would have bit the fingers until he snapped them off. He would have cursed and tried to kill the bastard for even thinking such thoughts. But now thing have changed. He had lost his fighting spirit. Instead he learned to cut his losses. What was the point of being prideful? If he allowed the prep then he would be in less pain later. It was going to happen no matter what, there was no reason to make it worse for himself. 

"Good, little Shadowhunter." The man praised as he pulled the coated fingers from the other's mouth. 

He knew what was coming next and Alec held his breath, watering eye's flicking up the the ceiling and just staring. The man lowered down between his open legs and used one hand to spread his ass cheeks. Alec held his breath as one slick finger circled around his small ring of muscles, causing his body to jolt with pleasure. 

That's what he hated about this the most. How his body reacted. It was a reflex he couldn't control. He didn't want to get turned on from being touched from a stranger. Alec knew he didn't want any of this but his dick betrayed him the longer the Warlock's finger circled, it growing and twitching across his abdomen. 

He continued the small teasing movements until Alec's cock sat stiff across his stomach and he was no longer pulling against the ropes. Instead he just laid limp, seeming to accept his fate. Though something was different this time. By now he would already be fucked yet the Downworlder hadn't even penetrated him yet, just continued to stimulate his tight hole. 

Then it hit him... He was teasing. 

Alec began to buck his hips slightly, trying to push down onto his finger but the man continued the slow torturous movements, never giving him enough to satisfy his erection which was starting to become painful. "Please just... Fucking do it." Alec groaned, head lolling to the side. 

"Patience, dear boy." He tutted, continuing the slow scrape of his finger tip until Alec was panting, bucking and sounding similar to a keening animal. His cock was an angry purple and his body was beginning to convulse, about to climax from simple teasing. "You aren't coming till I allow you." The Downworlder hissed in a sick delight before producing something in his hand out of thin air. 

Alec glanced down to the ring of metal that the other slipped down his shaft and secured around his base. A chill slid down his spine, panic taking over when he realized... He couldn't come. "Please please d-don't do-" 

"Shhh, if you behave I assure you, you will get your reward little angel." 

Alec was crying uncontrollably, tears spilling one after the other, making it hard to see anything. He needed to come yet didn't want to at the same time. He felt humiliated and terrified all at once. Alec was use to the rough sex and abuse before with other customers but nothing like this.

The Downworlder took in his tears with amusement, solid violet eyes almost glowing within the dark cell. He was going to break the boy to pieces. If he was crying now, he couldn't only wait to see what was to further come. The Warlock extended his finger and shoved it into his tight warmth, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from the Shadowhunter below him. 

"Now where is it... Ah, yes-" He swished his finger around, locating the bundle of nerves deep within him before notching his finger.

"Ah!" Alec screamed, hips flying off the bed at the foreign feeling. It was intense pleasure, bone melting mind numbing, setting his skin to flames. The type of arousal that could leave him cumming in just another touch. Some of the other customers would make him come sometimes for the power factor but it was nothing like this... And Magnus and him had never gotten far in bed, anally anyway. 

_Magnus._

The name left a heavy feeling in his stomach. He felt disgusting for feeling this way over a fucking rapist. He was filthy, no worse than the scum on top of him to be begging for it. He hated himself... Completely despised what he had become.

Alec slanted his eyes open when feeling something rough secure his hips down. It was another rope and the Warlock above him smirked at the confusion written across the other. "I need you to keep still, it hard with all your involuntary movement." He explained before notching his finger again and eliciting a similar response like before from the boy.  

It continued that way for awhile, the Downworlder continued to massage his prostate as Alec thrashed in pleasure against his restraints. His cock had become a flamed red and purple, his slit oozing precum at a constant leak. 

At the point where the man began to thrust his fingers in and out of Alec, he became a moaning mess, loud enough to stir the entire encampment. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, please st-stop don't st-stop. F-Fuck me." Alec cried, his face coated and tears, body shinning in a sleek sheet of sweat. His cock seemed about to burst but the Warlock didn't acknowledge that or his cries. He seemed to focused on driving the boy past his point, trying to see if he could make him pass out from the lack of a climax. 

Alec was becoming dazed, he no longer remembered where he was or who he was for the matter. The pleasure was too intense and when he didn't think it could get any worse, the Warlock proved him wrong. "Think you can take more?" He mused, fingers continuing their constant thrusting. 

"N-No! Pleasee-Ahh!" Alec screamed as something began to suddenly vibrate around him. It was the metal cock ring that he almost forgot about that was keeping his orgasm at bay. It was now sending delicious vibrations up and down his shaft but still doing its job to hold back his peak, just keeping him on the edge of it. 

His body was convulsing, wiggling against the ropes that kept him firmly in place. He was screaming out incoherent moans, babbling to please allow him to come, that it was painful. The Warlock enjoyed every excruciating moment the Shadowhunter was placed through and he decided that when seeing the boy still awake from the vibrations, he needed to step it up a notch.

The man lowered between Alec's shaking thighs and spread his ass cheeks wide, brushing his nose against the rim of quivering muscles. Alec jolted at the feeling, whining loudly and he smirked. Slowly he stretched his tongue out, gliding it over the hole and the sound that escaped Alec sounded angelic.

"Do you like that?" The Warlock mused and Alec sobbed in reply, unable to even speak any more from the over stimulation. Smirking he lowered back down and continued lapping at his ass hole, tonging around and slapping his ass every time he quivered far too much for his liking. 

Getting bored he finally shoved his tongue in all the way, grinning even more as he bucked so hard against the rope around his waist, he began to bleed. The boy was covered in random streams of blood and sweat at this point as well as the clear glossy fluid off his precum.

Alec wasn't use to such torture but it was worse than anything a demon had put him through during a mission. It was painful yet not at the same time. He was in constant agony and he felt himself drifting out of consciousness as his tongue brushed against his prostate. He didn't know how it was possible for his tongue to stretch that far but it felt like the slick tendril was everywhere inside of his ass, pressing and thrusting into his small ring of muscles repeatedly. 

With a flick of the Warlock's hand, the vibration on his cock ring increased until it felt like his dick would just vibrate off. His tongue did not let up and he swore he could feel more than one wet tongue inside of his ass, finding every spot and exploiting it for another moan. 

Alec resulted to not even moving after awhile, his mouth hanging open and drool pooling around his lips. The world was turning black around him and he thought he was dying, he was certain he was because he was losing oxygen. The Downworlder had his fist clamped around his neck holding it stiff, cutting off his circulation. 

So this was it... He wanted death actually. He was begging for it and he glad it was coming upon him. Just a couple more seconds and either the pleasure would kill him or the lack of oxygen-

"Mm, look at you. Such a sedated young angel." The other hummed and Alec wondered if he had just spoken in his mind. He must have because he didn't feel the tendrils inside him let up on his prostrate. "I think you have earned your reward." 

And with that the cock ring was removed and his eye's snapped open as he came so hard that the rope around his midsection snapped. His hips rose from the bed and Alec screamed till his voice gave out, thick ropes of cum shooting out onto his stomach, bed, and the Warlock. The Downworlder followed the buck of his hips, not stopping  the intrusion on his hole as Alec shredded through his orgasm. With the last spurt of hot seed out of his weeping slit, Alec fell onto the bed, eye's rolled shut. 

The Warlock slowly removed his mouth, tongue slipping out of his ass with a squelch. He gave his little toy a nudge and he didn't move, out cold. He smirked coolly, violet eyes burning with small aroused lust filled flames. "Looks like you have passed out Shadowhunter... Sleep, angel. I'll be gentle." 

The Downworlder tossed aside the rope which had come undone from the force of the boy's climax. Grabbing his bloodied hips he positioned his hole above his enlarged cock, giving a little nudge of his magic to make it grow even more in size. 

Right as he pressed the tip of his cock to the boy's hole, Alec mumbled slightly, shifting and the man frowned. Perhaps he wouldn't stay asleep for this, especially not for how much he had grew his cock. The feeling of him ripping into him would wake the Shadowhunter no doubt. 

While he enjoyed the screams of howling pain, he was in the mood to violate him without the other's knowledge. So he casted a small charm with his hand and Alec went limp, slow breaths leaving his parted lips. 

Satisfied the Warlock pushed into him, entranced with the way his ass hole began to rip and bleed as he he sheathed his length. Meanwhile Alec didn't make so much of a peep, completely and utterly vulnerable to his touch. He would not have to worry about taking it easy on the kid to keep the owner of the Shadowhunter from barging in. While the Vampire didn't care much for his little slaves, he didn't want them beyond repair. The noises that Alec would elicit from this treatment would cause some unwanted attention. 

The Warlock continued to push until his balls slapped against Alec's pale ass. He gave a small grunt and pulled his engorged cock out half way before slamming back into the boy who moved limply against the assault like a marionette. He went to thrust again yet was met with the same limp issue and decided that such a position would not work for him. 

So he went to work untying the boy from his restraints and positioning him on his stomach, pillow shoved under him to present his rear. The Warlock smirked and gave his ass a couple of slaps, enjoying the sound that echoed through the room. He watched the way his cheeks rippled with each hit before returning to his previous fucking. The Warlock pushed up onto his knees and grabbed his large cock, about to slide back into the gaping bloodied hole when pausing. He was sure the boy could stretch more. He gave another wave of his hand, making his cock grow even more before pressing back again. 

The pleasure was new as he ripped into the boy more, his ass again taking his length, his blood causing enough lube for it not to be of a discomfort towards the Warlock. He began then to fuck the boy relentlessly, pounding him so hard that the slapping of flesh could be heard throughout the many cells of the encampment. He grunted loudly as he continued to thrust, the boy shaking yet being more steady in the new position. 

Several minutes later the Downworlder felt the familiar pull of his gut and he groaned loudly as he came, filling the boy's ass with so much come it leaking out around his base. Right... The larger he made his dick, the more cum he produced. The Warlock groaned, forehead pressed to Alec's back who was sill unconscious below him. 

After the pulsing of his dick ceased he pulled out and cum flowed down the boys bare thighs along with blood causing it to mingle and become pink. It seemed almost like art as the Warlock stood and began to redress, admiring what he had done to the boy. 

Ass up, cum and blood falling out of his abused and gaping hole. He almost moved forward and licked it all clean but decided he would rather the Shadowhunter see what he had done to him. 

Finishing, he made his way towards the door, grinning as he opened the cell and with a flick of his hand, released the spell. 

He could still hear the angel screaming in agony as he left the encampment. 


	2. Don't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for this very belated update. I was still on the fence about continuing this but hell, why not. 
> 
> I'll try to be more frequent with my updates, promises.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any possible grammar and/or spelling mistakes!

 

“Drink this and by god put some pants on.” The blond above him hissed, shoving a hot cup of coffee into numb fingers.

Magnus had been at the institute for over a week and he was sure the shadowhunter’s were past the point of pity, mostly Jace.

Ten days, thirteen hours, and fifty two seconds. Magnus never stopped counting.

Every second was more painful than the next and it left the warlock numb in the recliner he was sitting in. He had been on a nonstop search for Alec. Not drinking or eating which wasn’t doing him any good by how frail his body had become. Sleep was also a pleasantry he didn’t deserve while Alec was still not found. Just drinking this coffee still seemed too good for him.

“Jace, he needs to rest alright? And so do you. Running yourselves into the ground isn’t going to help find Alec any quicker.” Piped Clary on the floor who was hunched over her sketch book, trying to develop a rune that could track Alec down. So far anything she tried proved to be unsuccessful and Isabelle had meekly added that he must be hidden by some powerful wards.

Jace who had been pacing in front of the fire place with an intense expression stopped, eyes narrowed at Clary in a slight glare. “I’m not resting until he is found.” He said pointedly, stopping in his tracks for a fraction of a second, waiting for her to argue back.

“You should sleep, man. You said yourself he isn’t dead so I mean, that’s a plus right?” Asked Simon who was perched up next to Izzy on the thick carpet, arm draped across her shoulders.

The shadowhunter looked to Simon then, brows arched as he huffed out a dry biter laugh. “He might be alive but it doesn’t mean he is not in pain, _mundane_.” He hissed out, stepping to the boy on the carpet who viewed him with large brown eyes. “Whoa, just calm down okay? I didn’t mean it like-“

Jace shot forward to Simon who stiffened, alerting Isabelle who had begun to fall asleep. She was fully awake by the time her brother started shouting, veins outlined in his neck with the effort it was taking not to crack. “I can feel the anguish he is going through! It’s worse than I have ever felt before! It’s constant, a pain that’s deeper than when he lost Max. I’m telling you, he might as well be dyin-“

“That’s _enough_!”

The room had gone silent, every gaze shooting to Magnus who had spoken the first time in a few days. “That’s enough,’’ he repeated but much more worn and exhausted. Magnus stood then, snapping his fingers and in a blink he was dressed. “We need to focus.” He murmured, downing his coffee in one go despite it being scalding.

Slowly his gaze traveled from each of them. His friends, Alec’s friends and family as well. Not one of them looked more tired than the next. Not a single one looked more devastated.

No… One did. Jace, who was now leaning against the mantle completely pale, hand gripping his parabatia rune. Though he was trying to mask it, Magnus could see the look of horror dancing across his face, agony etched behind his careful façade. At this very moment, Alec was experiencing something terrible. Actually, horrific since Jace lowered himself to the floor right then, trembling.

“Jace… By the angel, can you hear me?” Clary asked in a rush of panic, falling beside him and cupping his face. He was unresponsive, just held his rune with blown pupils and a shaking form.

Magnus stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do or say. This hadn’t been the first time this has happened and usually Clary was able to talk him out of it. Izzy and Simon were surrounding him too and the warlock just stood, watching Jace react to whatever Alec was feeling. He couldn’t do this any longer, he couldn’t wait another second.

“I’m going for a walk,” Magnus muttered which Simon seemed to be the only one to pick up. He was in mid gape as he made eye contact with him and glanced to the others, realizing that they hadn’t heard and giving Magnus a nod to show he would pass along the information.

With one last look at the group he vanished.

* * *

 

 

 Alec sobbed in the darkness of his cell. It was night and his customers were finished for the day. One of his wrists had been untied but the other remained hooked up to the iron bar head board. He laid on his side naked, blood coating his pale thighs as well as the dry semen from the warlock.

His pain was indescribable.

It got to a point where he couldn’t even feel the lower portion of his body except the occasional pulse of his abused hole. Alec couldn’t imagine the damage that was caused and he wondered briefly if the man in charge of this sex trade would be angry with the monster for what he did.

They at least had to come and heal him up right? How was he supposed to service anyone else while he was torn to shreds? Maybe they wouldn’t heal him. Perhaps they would see his condition and figure it was about time to put him down… If only. Alec would do anything for death at this point, his will was long shattered.

“Psssst, hey you-“Hissed a voice. It was so faint for a moment Alec thought it was his imagination before it came back stronger. “Alexander is your name right? I’ve heard you called by it once.” Said the voice again and slowly the Nephilim pushed himself up on all fours, wincing at the rolls of pain that traveled down his body.

“Where are you?” Alec asked, voice hoarse from the screaming earlier. “Over here,” it answered back. Alec squinted his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness. His eyes itched in general from his crying and he could only imagine what a sight he must look like. Naked, ass torn and bloodied, starved body covered in bruises and cuts, crawling on all fours across a dirty stone floor. Why did he deserve this… Why couldn’t the angels look down on him in pity for once?

Alec came to a stop, blue orbs widening when seeing a slit in the wall. It was just big enough to maybe stick a hand through and from the hole he saw a pair of gray eyes staring at him within the darkness. Whoever it was, it must have been a slave in the next cell over. It was odd… He had an impression that he was completely alone in this when in reality, this place was probably stocked with kidnapped victims. How many times did this one scream but he was to deaf with his own agony to hear it?

“Who are you?” Alec asked, crawling closer when suddenly he jerked back. His head whipped around and he glared at the rope that held him in place. He was about five feet away from the stranger, unable to move any further from where he was tethered.

“What your kind calls mundane, apparently.” Said the voice from the other side, gray eyes hooding a bit with a small look of melancholy.

Mundane… A human? They were already breaking many laws by this sex trafficking but involving humans? A sudden flair of anger ignited through him, the first in a while. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had felt true loathing. He had been broken too badly to feel that emotion yet… Perhaps not. If he could still feel anger, maybe there was still hope for him yet.

“I hear you screaming a lot, they must be rough with you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You sounded like you were killed.” Said the voice which began to become more masculine to his ears. But still high pitched, like a boy rather than a man.

Alec blanked for a couple of seconds and he shook his head, snapping himself back into reality after seemingly zoning out. “No, no… I’m-“Well he wasn’t exactly fine. Swallowing he looked away from those piercing eyes and answered shallowly, “I’m surviving.”

He could hear a small sound, like the click of a tongue and those gray eyes shift like he was nodding. “Good… Don’t stop. Oh and here you go-“The boy said, throwing in what seemed to be a tube in through the slit. “Put that on your injuries, it should help with the healing process.’’

Alec had to do some stretching but he managed to grab ahold of the small silver tube. It was unlabeled and he viewed it with curiosity and gratitude. “Thank you.” He said earnestly, looking back up but the silver eyes were gone, hole empty.


	3. Fight

 

The solvent the gray eyed boy had given him worked wonders. Upon waking up the next morning, he didn’t feel any pain and pressing a finger to his ass to check it, the torn fleshed seemed good as new.

Alec let out a huff in disbelief. Slowly he looked to the hole in the bricks, half expecting to see the eyes but it was empty on the other side.

The morning routine was quick to start. First he was ragged down by a nameless face, cleaned enough to make him look still desirable. The same face would take out is bedpan and empty it as well as bring in his breakfast which was the same as every meal. Gray mush and stale bread with a cup of water that had dust flecks floating within it. At first Alec had refused to eat the disgusting food but it was either that or starve. And by how skinny he had become, it was obvious he was starving even if he did eat what was provided to him. So the boy attacked the food, eating and chasing it with his tepid water.

What came next was customers. One by one they would come and do what they wished with him until dinner break. Sometimes Alec would luck out and only have a couple customers and that seemed to be one of those days.

The shadow hunter laid on his bed, not having a single customer yet despite it being well in the afternoon judging by the light coming in through his barred window up above. He relished in moments like these were he could be alone with his thoughts and not being violated. Times like these he would think about Izzy and Jace. He would think about his parents and the Clave, wondering if they were even bothering to dish out shadow hunter’s to help with his search. But mostly he would think about Magnus. Alec could almost see his translucent eyes, the slit of his pupil that expanded when he was aroused or happy. The way the warlock’s lips would form into his smile and his voice would dip an octave whenever he would say his name.  

Alec closed his eyes, imagining that he was laying on a Japanese styled couch in his apartment that he had changed for the millionth time. _His head was propped onto Magnus’ lap and he was trailing his long tan fingers through his hair. The smell of spices and incense clinging to the air and the soft purr from Chairman Meow providing the only sound. "How are you feeling, Alexander? Would you like some tea, cookies, me in my underpants?" He asked with a coy little grin and Alec rolled his eyes, huffing out a small laugh. "I'd like you to kiss me," he replied and Magnus lofted a brow at him, a playful gleam coming to those cat eyes of his. "Hmmm, I don't know, maybe it you say pleas-" He began but was cut short as Alec wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss. The warlock made a noise of contentment, returning the kiss and lingering still even after Alec pulled away with a subtle smack of their lips. Magnus looked almost dazed as he gaze at the other. "You are stunning, shadow hunter." He murmured, curling a lock of his hair around his finger. "And I am so helplessly in love with you."_

“St-Stop.” Stuttered a voice so suddenly that it tore Alec from his daydream. The voice rang clear as a bell, as if it had come from his own prison. But with a quick glance around he discovered that he was still alone.

Gradually he sat up, the bed creaking under his weight. “T-That hurts please- Ah!” The voice screamed, shrill and chilling. Goosebumps dotted his arms and it was obvious where the voice was coming from. He recognized the airy soft youthful tone of the gray eyed boy.

Alec got off the bed and padded towards the hole, knees wobbling with the effort to keep standing. The closer he got, the more he could hear what was going on in the cell. He could hear a squelching sound along with whimpers and muffled sobs, as if the boy had been gagged. As he approached, his heart began to ache more and more. How many times had this boy screamed and he had not heard? Or maybe the boy was new to the encampment, maybe he was just having his first rough customer.

He continued towards the hole until he was jerked quickly to a stop and Alec grimaced, glancing back to where he was tied up to the bed. From this distance he couldn’t get close enough to peer through the cell. Maybe he shouldn’t, perhaps this would be something that would be better not to see at all.

It was private, the boy was getting raped and he didn’t need an audience. Yet there was a weird protective instinct in him. He needed to make sure he was okay. If anything he needed to give the solvent back to the other. There was something about focusing on someone else that made him forget about the storm going on in his own head. Perhaps that was why the gray eyed boy helped him for that very reason and he needed to repay the favor.

Alec crossed back over to his bed and pulled. It was heavy for his weak arms but he was still a shadow hunter. No matter how frail he had become, he still had some considerable amount of strength and he made a slow process but eventually Alec pulled the bed close enough to be able to reach the hole.

Quickly and quietly as he could, Alec dropped to his knees and placed his eyes to the missing brick in the wall. At first he was met with nothing but darkness. Focusing on the sound he repositioned himself, giving him a new view into the tiny dank cell and that’s when he saw him. The mundane’s cell was identical to his own, same dirty little bed and rot iron barred headboard. What he saw was a very small body placed onto his knees, wrists tied to the bars.

The boy could have been an angel. Pale skin unmarked by scars or runes. Soft and silky white blond hair a tousled mess around his face. Alec couldn’t see those unmistakable gray eyes since his eyes were squeezed shut. The boy was gagged and he now understood why, the horror he was witnessing would make anyone scream till their vocal cords bled.

A much larger man was kneeling in front of him, naked and so muscled that his bicep was as large as the boy’s head below him. What made his skin crawl was that the man was not screwing him, no. His dick sat erect against his taut stomach. It was his fist… Completely sheathed by the boys ass. He was pumping it in and out quickly, the boys hole gaping as it tried to accommodate the intrusion.  

Alec clamped a hand to his mouth and looked away quickly, back pressed against the wall as he shook in terror.

At that very moment his cell door opened and a customer walked through.

“Bed, now.” A tall lanky man demanded.

He couldn’t move at all. He was trembling head from toe, biting onto his hand as the image replayed over and over in his head. Not a second later was his hair grabbed roughly and he was being yanked to the bed. No words were exchanged, this one being extremely silent. Alec could tell this one was a vampire by the lack of body heat when he stripped and lowered himself onto him, dick slotting against Alec’s hip.

There was something about seeing what was happening to the gray eyed boy that set him off. That got a familiar fire burning in his gut and for a moment he snapped, finding that initial anger he had when first coming here. As the vampire began rubbing his cock against him, dipping his head to nibble on his neck, Alec balled up his first and decked him in his temple.

Nothing felt more satisfying but Alec could not relish in the feeling for long as the vampire fell back, clutching his face with a shocked expression which quickly shifted to furious.

“How _dare_ you, insolent little-“ The vampire began and Alec simply went to punch him again, letting all the bottled up aggression come lose but the downworlder was quicker as he grabbed his wrist mid punch. Alec yanked, breath becoming short at the upcoming panic began to settle in his chest. The monster wasn’t angry, he was livid. And with a crack, he twisted Alec’s wrist making him scream.

Alec was pushed onto his stomach, arm still caught and now painfully twisted behind his back. He hadn’t fought in a long time but now he was, struggling beneath the other and screaming. Clawing, kicking, wiggling, anything he could to do to get out of the other’s grip.

With one hard pull he managed to use his heel to kick the other in the groin who loosened his hold enough for the shadow hunter to spin onto his back and lash out. But the vampire recovered quickly, clenching his jaw as he gripped Alec's arms and held them tightly on either side of his head.

“Get off of me!” He screamed, all thick and dark with desperation and loathing. He could feel that evil building inside of him. The one that wanted to dismember him, cut off his dick and tie him to the bed till he bled out and died. How could anyone want to rape? What was truly fucked up in his head to think that this was okay? Alec didn’t want to know. He didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted to be drenched in the other’s blood till he looked like he had slaughtered an onslaught of demons. This man _was_ a demon.

“Not a chance, Nephilim.” The man said coolly as he pushed the other’s knees a part and pressed his cock against Alec’s unprepared hole. He clenched tightly on reflex, trying his best to wiggle out of his grip. He did not remain still this time as he fought to get out of this, fought for his pride. Alec hadn’t done so in such a long time he had forgotten how much worse it felt when he was penetrated.

And he was quickly reminded as the vampire snapped his hips forward, burying himself until his balls slapped against his pale globes.

Again he was ripped open and he choked out a sob of pain. Again he was broken a bit more though his fight was still there. Alec continued to thrash against the other as he pounded into him mercilessly.

There was nothing glorified about this one. There was no pleasure that made him feel shame to his very core. There was just pain and fear, such strong fear that it trumpeted any past experience in his life. And he wondered if it was possible for him ever to come back from this. Alec wondered how many times he needed to be raped before he completely lost it.

He didn’t know when he stopped fighting but along the way he just laid still, body completely numb as the other fucked him with rough shallow thrusts. Periodically he would utter a small cry but for the most part he was silent, head turned to the side and mouth hanging open, drool pooling by his lips.

_You tried… You tried._

That had to count for something he hoped. Alec prayed when he saw Magnus, if he ever did again. That he would forgive him for this knowing that he tried his best to stop it. But Alec never won… He wasn’t strong enough.

The vampire began to speed up, angling the boy and filling the room with the sounds of slapping skin and grunts. Alec could feel every inch shoving into him, filling him to the brim and ripping out a bit of his soul with each thrust. He didn’t realized he was crying until he felt hot seed coat the inside of his ass. The man stayed in him for a while, letting Alec feel every pulse as he came. Meanwhile the shadow hunter had completely checked out. There seemed to no life in those blue eyes that leaked tears.

With a final groan the vampire pulled out and released his grip on the other’s wrists. Alec shuddered as come began to stream down his crack, a feeling that always made him cringe. The aftermath always seemed to be the worst of it. The impact of being used like that setting into your consciousness, the sore feeling of torn flesh… The humiliation. And the crushing weight of wanting to just curl up and die.

He wasn’t sure when the other left but Alec didn’t move for hours from his position. Not when a new customer came in and licked the prior ejaculation from his ass before fucking him. And not even the next who had kissed him on the mouth and raped him so gently it could almost be mistaken for making love.

Not even when gray eyes were at the hole, whispering something. At first he was so gone he didn’t hear it but it reached him on a subconscious level.

_You are broken, I am sorry. I am too, I’ll get us out of here… Just between me and you._

It sounded like poetry or music and Alec had stirred from it. He pushed himself up onto his elbows but the gray eyes were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the the hurt going on, promise things will eventually get better... Or not. Muhaha. Anyway. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. I've been going through some heavy writers block and it's taking me for ever to update. 
> 
> New chapter soon though! Thanks for reading!


End file.
